


【RF】黎明将至未至

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 分手炮收录于《定时炸弹》中的未公开的小短文。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	【RF】黎明将至未至

黎明将至未至  
通常，在一段关系结束时，约翰·里瑟不会有这种想法。就连卡特离开后，他能做的也不过是去老爹的酒吧买醉，用一场宿醉为这段感情画上句号。但像哈罗德·芬奇这样的情况少之又少：约翰一面渴望触碰他，一面希望逃离他；他依然愿意亲吻哈罗德身上的每一道伤疤，只是再也无法忍受站在他身边、陪他整理玻璃板上的照片了。卡特死后，这份工作变成了一张单薄的白纸，连哈罗德本人也无法使其变得立体。  
约翰立在门口，自己也说不清在等待什么。时至深夜，他依然能在车流声、闲谈声和喇叭声之间辨认出哈罗德的脚步，一缓一急，右脚的声音永远比左脚重。他转过身去，哈罗德就停在原地，目光如同风中挣扎的烛焰。“约翰。”他喊了一声，面容躲在辉煌的城市灯火之外，模糊不清。正是在那时，约翰有了和他上床的冲动。  
哈罗德·芬奇成了他喝不完的酒，他渴望饮下他、塑造他、告别他。  
仿佛毫无缘由地，他的手捉住了哈罗德的。等到他们都躺在冰凉的地板上，窗口已经变成了黑色。约翰解开了他的马甲，这会儿忙着对付衬衫领口的扣子，哈罗德闭上眼，手里握着眼镜。“我穿得有些厚，可能今天并不合适……”他说。  
约翰的动作停下了。他叹了口气，心里升起一种未完成的缺憾感。“我不会勉强你，芬奇。做不做爱不会改变任何事实，如果你不想要，就不做。”  
沉默如同雾霭，在他们之间弥散。眼镜被放在手边的书格上，哈罗德挪开他的手，自己解开了余下的衣扣。“但是……我是说如果你把这件事交给我做，就能快点儿。”他把头扭向一侧，随后逃离了自己的衣服，让它们落在脚下。“你想好要去哪了吗？”  
“这和你无关。我保证，你不会找到我的。你的机器也是。”  
“如果你想留得晚点，”哈罗德环住他的脖颈，下巴贴在他的肩膀上。那里有一枚弹痕，是约翰替他挡了一枪留下的。他轻轻摩挲着，不敢相信这样的伤痕也可以被轻易抹去。“图书馆里有一床被子，但很抱歉你只能睡沙发。”  
“不会太久。”约翰回答。哈罗德顿了一下，但依然抱着他。“天亮之前我就会离开。票已经定好了。”他的手指在哈罗德胸口探索，掠过蜷曲的绒毛，陷入柔软的丰腴。哈罗德的呼吸洒在他的耳边，约翰感觉面颊发烫，其他裸露的肌肤却变得更凉。  
“我们所做的一切并非毫无意义，里瑟先生，我们救下了很多人。还记得那个小女孩吗？如果不是你在冰柜车里抱住她，她早就见不到母亲了。记得当时那位女士笑得有多么开心吗？这一切都是……因为我们，因为你，约翰。”哈罗德望着图书馆的穹顶，在约翰的指尖掠过乳首时一阵颤抖。“我请求你再思考一段时间。”  
“我记得。”约翰闷闷地说，他的脸埋在哈罗德的胸口，听起来像隔了一堵墙。“我更记得你的机器就那么决定了卡特的生死。她的生命不比陌生人的重要，这就是你的机器试图告诉我的。”  
“我很抱歉，关于卡特。”但是是的，她的生命并不比别人重要。他没让自己把这句话说出口。“但是——”  
“哈罗德，你不觉得自己今天有点聒噪吗？”约翰打断他。他的舌头离开了哈罗德的胸口，此刻正跪在他老板的双腿之间，直起腰来脱掉自己的汗衫。离别的痛苦浇灭了一把火，又点燃了另一把，他告诫自己这是最后一次，但小腹依然发烫。“你在紧张。”  
“是有点儿。”哈罗德承认。他四肢摊开，平躺在地板上，安静地注视着约翰罩在自己上方，挡住了窗外的一点灯光。“里瑟先生，我想我们可以等到明天——”  
“不，哈罗德。”约翰声音低哑。他再次俯身，环住哈罗德的阴茎。“我们都知道那不可能。”  
仿佛这是一句号令，哈罗德的身体僵住了，他张着嘴，最后却什么也没说。同一时刻，一辆汽车路过窗外，红色喷漆，厢式车型，车牌右下角刮掉了一块漆，贴在车门上的招贴画只剩下五颜六色的残余。远远地，汽船拉了一声长笛，某个角落的电话机开始作响，但是没人接听。六个街区外，另一辆汽车飞驰而过，有个流浪汉坐在马路边，灯光扫过他枯瘦的脸颊。七个街区外正在发生一起枪击，子弹嵌入男人的前额。鸽子飞过广场。  
约翰没有等上太久。哈罗德忽然撑起身子吻他。他吻得小心翼翼，有意掩藏着自己的枯涩，留给约翰的只剩滚烫的热情。他主动抬起臀部，让他们的阴茎在约翰的手中相互摩擦，直到自己也浸入凉腻的汗水之中。约翰低吼一声，把他的双腿高高架起，迎接他的是哈罗德的放声呻吟。  
曾经，哈罗德在床上总是习惯沉默，并对他们的关系闭口不谈。工作期间他们上过床，这件事就像地板上烧出一个洞，哈罗德和他都已经习惯了绕开这个洞走，后来就忘记了那里还有个洞。但今天他们必须重新审视，因为这将会是最后一次机会。  
等到天亮，地板就会被整修，洞就会彻底消失。  
哈罗德攀着约翰的肩膀，把他往自己身上带，呻吟一声高过一声。他的指腹拂过约翰的伤痕，仿佛想往里面埋下种子。约翰确信有些东西即将扎根，生长，开花，永不凋谢，他们的联系在这一刻得以加固，下一刻又将分崩离析。哈罗德的膝盖紧紧贴着他的侧腰，随着他的动作，脚尖前后晃动。约翰伏在他身上，加快了抽插的速度。高潮来袭，他意识到有些东西正在被改变。  
黎明将至未至。天一亮，约翰就会穿衣启程，离开纽约。他会烧毁自己的照片、档案、ID卡，把装满枪支的手提袋扔进哈德孙河，回到那间酒吧，让日复一日的等待冲淡一切。他会在那里老去、老去，直到哈罗德·芬奇这个名字逐渐褪色。  
但提到他时，约翰想到的将不再是凌晨的路灯和无人接听的公共电话，而是他摊开在地板上的、苍白的躯体，他手肘上的尘土，他喘息时的尾音。  
他相信这就是这一切的意义所在。


End file.
